The Emperor's Dark Seed
by Ryu Matsuo
Summary: While investigating the new planet Inali. Spock, Kirk, and Bones are trapped on the surface. Left to their own devices, they must find a way back to the Enterprise, and not "mess things up". 'M' rating for later chapters. 'KirkxSpock'/'SpockxKirk'
1. Antiquity

Here's the brain-child that has had me stumped for so long. Fffff it's like one huge block of text. No dialouge, not in the first chapter at least. Anyway, the planet/city/setting in this fic are my own brain-children, except for the _U.S.S. Enterprise, Vulcan._

I do not own 'Star Trek' or any of it's characters or related devices. They belong to J.J. Abrams, Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, and CBS. If I owned them, I'd have made SpockxKirk, KirkxSpock wayyyy more canon than they already are.

I only take credit for my own brain-children.

Fun-Fact before you read: The original title for 'Of All the Small Things' was supposed to be 'Seeds of Darkness', but due to later chapters, I changed my mind.

Enjoy~

* * *

It is the 50th day of the Antiquity season, half way over. It was a Saturday, that day was both the best and worst day of their life. The soft hum of the lullaby sung to him by the older man. The elegant dress robes for the coronation. The Antiquity season is a time for old and new to join. On this auspicious day, through out the palace shots rang out, from the old world rifles from Vale that were supposed to be safe guarded. The Imperial guard, shot to death, the newly crowned Emperor, sitting on his thrown as his guard was slaughtered by the Valiens. An old group they were, hooded in ancient robes from the old world. 'Old world technology' the Emperor remembered. His strong resolve faltered slightly at the genocide of his 'people'. The other man, the Emperor Consort, whispered something to his Emperor Regnant. He nodded and stood tall. He threw the old robes presented to him over his head, as did his Consort, and fled the palace.

~o~

Several months passed as the empire was thrown into chaos, as the Valiens took control and ordered for reform, and the capture and execution of both Emperors. Discarding their palace clothing, the pair donned nothing but their under clothing and old robes upon their back, and whatever rags they could find from the refugees on the outskirts of Veiledge Forest. The pair of men escaped through the volatile Veiledge Forest. Though littered with many feral beasts, they braved it. It was on the 85th day of the Antiquity season the two were separated. The Emperor followed one path, while the Emperor Consort followed another, in attempt to find an exit. The Consort let out a howl of fear that rattled the trees and shook the leave. Just as quickly as the sound had came, was just as quickly silenced. Fear crept through the Emperor's psionic connection with his consort. Fearing the worst he back tracked to the fork and went the same path as his Consort.

He was stopped by the sudden heavy sent of blood, and rotting flesh that stung his nose. He had stumbled upon a crude Imperial body dump, and most likely so to, did his consort. Most of the faces unrecognizable. Though one stuck out from the others. The Emperor's first bondmate, her face pale and gaunt, her body thin and frail. A look of horror was painted on the poor deceased girls face like one of the propaganda posters that hung in the villages on the outskirts of the forest. On this planet of Inal, fear is never an option, nor is it a means of a device for killing. The Emperor continued along the path, swallowing his pride. He once again was stopped short, as he looked for the Consort. A moving shadow caught his keen eye. A beast of incredible size dragged the limp Emperor Consort up the trail just a few feet away. The Consort wore a stoic expression, one of helplessness, and fear. The Regnant chased after the beast. With no weapon in hand, he hit the tail end of the ferocious animal. Much to his hope, and dismay, the beast dropped the Consort and began a slow pace towards the Emperor. Fear spread from the Consorts psionic hold to the Emperor. The Emperor turned and ran leading the beast from his beloved Consort.

~o~

He raced through uncharted territory. Making sure the beast was following him and not going back to the Consort. He ran quickly. The clouds over head rumbled and cracked, the sky opened and poured rain on him and the beast. His vision darted from tree to tree. The beast gained on him. He slipped on a mud patch and nearly lost his balance. The Inalies were well known for their emotional conditioning and physical strength, but he is not an Inalies, he is Vulcan similar enough to become Emperor. The Emperor dashed between two thick trees and waited. His heart thrummed heavily in his side. The beast sniffed the air, and searched the nearby trees. Grappling at his side in an attempt to calm himself down. He let out the breath of air he had locked away and took a step back and stepped on a discarded twig from the tree just to the left. The definite _crack _sounded his position and the beast turned tail and headed straight for him. His heart skipped a beat as the beast lunged for her. A few seconds passed. An ear shattering _'pop, pop, BANG'_ thundered through the seemingly quiet forest. The beast halted it's advancement towards the Emperor. It slumped to the muddy forest floor in a heavy dead weight. His heart raced faster. A tall robed figure stood there holding an antique rifle in his hands. The gun poised at his face. Had the man been a rebel, and cared that he was in fact the Emperor, he would have executed him on the spot.

~o~

He feared for his consorts life and asked if the man found him. He merely smiled, nodding his head slightly. A look of relief washed over his face. Lowering his rifle, he reached for his hand. He denied the man's hand, not wanting to touch his exposed skin. He looked at the man and collapsed. This man, he knew of the two mens past, who they were, why they were there, why they posed as royalty, yet he chose to hide his identity. Lifting the unconscious Vulcan over his shoulder he carried him back to his base camp. That is where he slept. He slept apart from his mate, and that was discomforting enough already. But none the less, he slept for an entire Inal year. His consort did the same, they had to repair their broken bond, and the only way was to sleep.

* * *

Reviews please, and thanks. Also, things will be explained in greater detail in later chapters, this chapter is just a set up, a cliff-hanger if you will, to get you hooked, and wanting moar, moar of this delicious-ness.


	2. Beginings

I don't own Star Trek.

Thanks for your reviews, I thrive on them, keep em coming, I love to read them, it helps me to become a better writer.  
Anyway, here's Chapter 2~

A/N: I hadn't realised that when I originaly posted this, it was the corrupted file, I fixed the problem.

* * *

The Begining

James Tiberius Kirk, captain of one very beautiful, and 'well endowed lady' -according to Scotty's engineering parliament that should be excused- Constitution Class _U.S.S. Enterprise_. As hard as it is to imagine, her captain and First Officer, Spock were the best of friends. '_More than friends_' as Bones would call it. With Kirk's usual plan in mind and at hand to; jump first, and think later, had landed them into hot water lately. More like, landed _him_ in trouble. He made quick enemies with Romulan and Klingon leaders. Made very bad social faux-paus in negotiations, and made good use of his 'Captain Sexy Pants' status.

~o~

The _Enterprise_ was en route to a new planet that they discovered a week ago. They were following direct Starfleet orders to both investigate, and request the people on the planet to join the Federation. A simple peace making offer. At least, that's what Starfleet said, really they just want it's Dilithium crystals. Kirk accepted the mission knowing he could be there in 5 days at maximum warp.

Spock was at his usual post standing still like a statue next to the captains chair. Kirk was nowhere to be seen. Spock looked around the bridge subtly, and since Kirk didn't hand the conn to Chekov or Sulu, Spock was in charge. He took one long stride and sat in the chair.

"Mr. Sulu, how much longer until we reach our destination?" he asked in his usual unemotional tone, not once hinting at his irritation that the captain neglected his duties, for the 35 time in the last 3.2 days. "Approximately two days, Sir." Sulu said turning in his chair to face the First Officer. His gaze adverting to the door that had just closed and then back to Spock as if nothing happened. He turned back to face the console and began to look over the security logs.

Spock nodded dully to the helmsman. He kept his gaze on the stars zipping past the screen, unaware that someone walked onto the bridge. Soft calloused hands gripped the sides of Spocks' shoulders quickly and settled Spock so he did not jump from being so easily startled. "So, who said you could sit in my chair?" a soft husky voice spoke directly into Spocks' ear. Firm hands kept him seated. He smirked "... Out of the chair." he said jokingly remembering the same line being used on him. The strong hands let go of Spock, allowing him to stand and resume his usual position. He looked at the Captain. "Jim, you did not give the conn to anyone, so, following protocol and regu-" Kirk held up a hand to stop the man from speaking. "Don't cite regulations and protocols to me Spock, I know them, and you know fully, I don't intend to follow them all." he said taking his seat. Spock went to say something, but decided against it. Thinking better that is is more logical to _not_ pursue the argument any further.

"Captain," he began. Kirk looked at him with the 'Don't call me that, it's Jim' look. Spock withheld his irritation. "Jim.. Mr. Sulu has informed me, that we have 'Approximately, two days' until we arrive at Inali." he folded his hands behind his back and looked out over the bridge to the view-screen. "Thank you Mr. Spock.. Well, present course, and speed. We're making good time, we should be there before the meeting." he smiled a cocky lopsided grin that only Spock, Chekov, and Sulu could see at the moment.

~o~

They arrived at the blue planet ahead of schedule. A whole day early, and Kirk was excited to explore this new planet. He was sitting in his quarters packing for his trip down to the surface, when the chirruping of his communicator sounded. He reached for it and opened it and waited for the chirrup to finished sounding. "Kirk here. Go ahead." he said setting it down on the table as he grabbed for his tricorder and a few other things. "McCoy here, Scotty won't be able to join the landing party. He has lung worms, and I've ordered him _strict_ bed rest." McCoy sounded stressed. Kirk sighed, and picked up the communicator. "Alright, then it's just you, me, Spock, and our security personnel. Kirk out" he closed the communicator, stuffed it in his pocket and made his last few preparations before leaving for the bridge.

Kirk made his way to the bridge, standing on the turbolift with Bones. "Why do I gotta go down with you again?" grumbled the disgruntled doctor. "'Cause Bones, we need ya if there's a medical emergency!" Kirk gave Bones a friendly slap on his back and walked off the turbolift as it reached the bridge. "Uhura, open hailing frequencies, I gotta talk to the leader of the planet." he said looking towards Uhura as he walked to his chair. "Frequency channel open sir." she said. "Put it on the screen Lieutenant." he said taking his seat.

The face of the Empress appeared on the screen. Her features were exquisite. Long black hair kept in a tight pony tail. Her ears slightly curvier than his Vulcan First Officer, her skin tinted more olive-green than his. Her eyebrows upswept and arched at the same time gave life to her bright violet-blue eyes. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise._ May I request your permission to enter standard orbit and beam to the surface?" there was a short silence."I am Empress Shi'ra. I am to understand you are requesting.. To orbit, and come to the surface?" she asked it a tone almost like Spock's. Kirk stood beamed a smile and nodded, she stared at him for a moment as if trying to comprehend. "Yes. You may enter 'Standard Orbit'. You will be allowed to beam down to these coordinates in 5 minutes." with that, the transmission was cut. Kirk breathed in looked around still wearing his smile. "Let's go!" he turned to Spock and Bones, nodded and left the bridge.

With the _Enterprise _in Standard Orbit above Inali, Kirk formed his Away Team. The away team consisted of; Himself, Spock, McCoy, and a two security personnel. He trusted these men with his life, and he would 'take a bullet' for them in a moments notice. The four stood in position on the Transporter pad.

Hanity operated the controls while Scotty was in sickbay. She was new, but according to Scotty, 'she's good with transporters'. Kirk made a final count on who was on the pad. Himself, Spock, Bones, "Cupcake", and Mike. He looked to Hanity and grinned. He took a deep breath and looked at his team. "Are we ready?" They all nodded. Kirk looked at Hanity again. "Energize." he commanded. She pressed a few buttons and started the transporter sequence. The landing flicked from blue to red. Swirls of white, gold, and silver encased the four men. And just as the swirls began, they flashed the four out of sight.

* * *

Hey, do you see that little 'Review' button at the bottom of the page? Yes, I'm talking to you, click it, and write a review. Thanks!


End file.
